


make you a daddy

by waveydnp



Series: waveydaysFICS [11]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: A bit meta, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Kinda but not really, M/M, Mpreg, Rimming, Smut, phil just really wants someone to write him pregnant ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveydnp/pseuds/waveydnp
Summary: phil sends dan something he wants him to read





	make you a daddy

**Author's Note:**

> waveydays fic topic: mpreg but we don't follow rules well
> 
> go check out iihappydaysii's fic on the same topic!

Dan’s slouched in his sofa crease, drinking a coffee with his laptop balanced on his thighs. Phil’s sat next to him, doing just exactly the same thing. They have a rare day off from prepping for their tour and they’re doing it up in style, pjs and messy hair, anime blaring in the background.

Dan feels sharp toes digging into his thigh.

“Ouch, what d’you want, rat?” He swats at Phil’s foot.

“I sent you something.”

Dan looks up from the shameless Troye Sivan thirst trap he’s fallen into on his screen, but not before closing out about twelve tabs of photos and videos of his current celebrity obsession, crush, whatever.

He looks at Phil, who looks suspiciously unPhil-like. He’s chewing his lip, staring at Dan with eyes a little too wide behind his black-framed glasses.

“What?” Dan asks.

“Email,” Phil replies, not looking away from Dan’s eyes. 

“What is it?”

“Just look.”

Dan rolls his eyes and opens his gmail. He opens the message from Phil. It’s nothing but a link. Dan cocks an eyebrow. “AO3?” he asks incredulously. “Find another good Marvel fivesome?”

Phil barely even cracks a smile. “Just look.”

Dan clicks the link and scans the box at the top of the page, the one that tells him what he’s about to get himself into. He feels oddly on edge, seeing Phil’s eyes boring into him in his periphery. 

Rating: E--of course. Phil would never go to the trouble of sending him anything less. Then again, Phil never makes a big deal of sharing the weird smut he reads like he is now, so there must be something different about this one. No archive warnings apply, m/m, Dan’s eyes skim right over those, until he sees the fandom name and his heart does a weird little double beat. Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Relationship: Dan Howell/Phil Lester. He doesn’t even get to the additional tags. He’s scared now.

“Phil what the fuck, you’re reading fic about us again? I thought we agreed a long time ago not to do that anymore.”

Finally Phil looks away. “Just humour me and read it, yeah?”

“Why?” Dan’s pulse is pounding now. Even back when they  _ did _ read this shit, it was almost always Dan doing the reading. Now they stay far away from the phandom tag when they’re looking to fulfill their fanfiction needs. 

“Because I asked you to,” Phil says softly.

Dan doesn’t know why, but he hears in Phil’s voice that this is something he’s going to have to do. “K…”

Phil stands up suddenly. “Call me when you’re done.”

“It’s that bad?” Dan asks, his voice pitching up in panic. “You can’t even be in the room when I read it?”

“It’s not bad. Just read it. Call me when you’re done.” He closes his laptop and grabs his nasa mug and walks away.

Dan’s eyes skim the tags and he sees enough to make him  _ very _ nervous. But he trusts Phil. If he thinks there’s a reason Dan needs to read this, then there is. He takes a deep breath, scrolls down a little and starts reading.

 

Phil’s lips are numb, his tongue pushing into Dan’s mouth with abandon. Dan’s tongue pushes right back, his hands in Phil’s hair, gripping. Tugging.

Phil’s legs are spread as wide as his jeans will allow, Dan’s hips invading that deliciously aching space in the best way, thrusting every so often to little satisfaction for either of them through the double layer of black denim. 

Dan tugs harder on Phil’s hair, pulling their lips apart and redirecting Phil’s mouth down. Phil latches on to the sensitive skin of Dan’s neck instantly, sucking hard. He wants to leave a mark. It’s always hotter when it leaves a mark.

Dan whines in that filthy high-pitched way Phil loves as Phil licks a fat stripe all the way from the collar of Dan’s shirt up to his jaw. He’s being sloppy, grazing his teeth against the wet skin. Dan doesn’t care. Dan likes it sloppy, always has.

Phil kisses along Dan’s jaw until he gets to his chin. Dan arches his head back, desperate for more. “Bite me,” he growls, and Phil does, over and over, licking over the teeth marks he leaves in Dan’s pulsing hot skin. His hands fumble with the buttons on Dan’s long plaid shirt. It looks amazing on him but the collar is restricting Phil’s access.

“Help me with this,” Phil mumbles against Dan’s neck. “It’s getting in my way.”

Dan releases his grip on Phil’s fringe and pushes himself back so he’s sat on his heels in between Phil’s legs. Dan’s hands move to the button on his collar and Phil props himself up on his elbows. Watching Dan strip is one of his favourite things. 

The buttons come undone slowly. Maddeningly slowly, Dan’s eyes locked onto Phil’s. Every inch of newly exposed flesh has Phil aching to reach out and rip the rest of those buttons right off the goddamn shirt. 

Before he gets to the last few buttons, Dan stands up and the bed creaks beneath him as he unbuckles his belt and unzips his fly. He’s still staring at Phil as he pulls his jeans down and kicks them off the side of the bed. He hooks his thumbs under the waistband of his tight black pants and raises his eyebrows at Phil questioningly. 

“Take them off,” Phil says. 

Dan pulls them down and kicks them off— right into Phil’s face. Dan giggles, breaking the tension a little, but Phil likes it. He likes being reminded that it’s just them, two big horny dorks playing at being sexy. 

“Shut up rat, I’m stripping for you,” Dan scolds, but he’s smiling too.

He sinks back down to his knees and resumes unbuttoning slowly and it’s all Phil can do not to push him down and finish the job himself. 

Finally Dan’s shirt is open, hanging down loose against his legs, so long it almost looks like a dress. Phil loves this shirt, how the slits in the sides open against Dan’s pale thighs. He can see Dan’s half-hard cock now and any hint of residual laughter dies in his throat.

Dan reaches up to push the shirt off his shoulders but Phil hooks his feet around Dan’s calves and says, “Leave it on.”

Dan smirks. He nudges Phil’s feet back onto the bed and shuffles backwards so he can push Phil’s legs together. 

“Lie down, babe,” Dan whispers and Phil does as he’s told, flopping down off his elbows. 

Phil’s chest heaves in anticipation in spite of himself as Dan starts crawling up his body. They’re face to face and Dan hovers over him, nudging Phil’s head sideways on the pillow and leaning in to kiss his neck just below the jaw. Just one kiss, dry and soft and sweet but it still makes Phil’s skin tingle. Dan moves his mouth up and breathes hot in Phil’s ear, tracing the curves and folds with the tip of his tongue. 

“What d’you want, Phil?” Dan whispers, settling himself down on Phil’s lap

Phil’s hands grip Dan’s hips and he bucks up just a little. “Wanna taste you.”

Dan bites Phil’s earlobe and smiles as he pulls back. He wraps his long fingers around Phil’s wrists and guides his hands up and under his head. 

“Keep them there,” Dan says, voice low. “No hands, yeah?”

Phil nods, gripping the back of his own neck. Dan walks his knees up the bed on the sides of Phil’s chest until his thighs are nestled in Phil’s underarms. He sits back on Phil’s chest and takes his himself in hand, stroking slow and loose. 

Phil whines. He wants to feel Dan harden on his tongue.

Dan knows. He understands. He shifts forward, allowing his weight to settle on the knees that bracket Phil’s chest. He grips himself at the base, pushing forward slowly until he’s close enough that Phil could lift his head and take him if he wanted.

He wants to, but he waits, wanting to give Dan the control.

“Lick your lips,” Dan croaks.

Phil sucks his bottom lip into his mouth in a way he knows will make Dan crazy, slow and smacking. He pouts and Dan closes the distance, pressing the head against the wet pillow of the outside of Phil’s mouth. 

He traces Phil’s lips with his cock, staring down with dark eyes. Phil looks up at him through his lashes, wanting nothing more than to open his mouth and let Dan sink inside.

Dan would never do that of course. Not this early in the game, when he still has a fair amount of restraint. He’s gentle to a fault. Instead he whispers, “Open,” and Phil does and Dan lets go of himself, silently giving Phil permission to do as he likes.

Phil cranes his neck and leans in a little, wrapping his lips around Dan’s cock, swirling his tongue on the little knot at the base of Dan’s head and looking up at him with wide eyes. He drags his mouth off slowly and presses a kiss to the tip.

“You taste good.”

Dan reaches down and brushes Phil’s fringe off his forehead. “More,” he whispers.

Phil breaks the rules a little by freeing a hand from behind his neck and using it to reach behind Dan, cupping his ass cheek and pulling him forward. He opens his mouth and Dan slides inside, gasping.

“Fuck.” He grabs Phil’s wrist again and pushes it into the pillow. “No hands.”

Phil hums around Dan’s cock in agreement, slotting his hand back under his head. He doesn’t need it anymore anyhow, not now that his mouth is full of Dan and he can feel him growing harder by the second.

He sucks properly then and is instantly rewarded with a breathy little grunt. If Phil was ever forced to pick his favourite part of being intimate like this with Dan, it would probably be all the different noises, the way Dan has a different vocalization for everything Phil does to him. 

He has to pull back a bit once Dan is fully hard. He doesn’t have a magic throat like Dan--one that can swallow a cock to the hilt with ease. It used to bother him, Dan being so much better at this than him, but he has his own tricks now, ones he knows Dan wouldn’t trade for anything.

Like knowing just how how much pressure to use to frame the ridge of Dan’s head with his teeth as he pushes the tip of his tongue into Dan’s slit. Dan may not be keen on being any kind of rough with Phil, but he can’t get enough Phil losing just a little bit of his control. It works out beautifully, really--Phil loves to bite and Dan loves being bitten. Dan loves his throat filled up with Phil, and Phil loves to fill him, loves to grip Dan’s curls and fuck into Dan’s mouth. Carefully, always, of course, but with enough conviction to hear those wet filthy noises rising up around his dick.

He pulls off and looks up at Dan again, who’s biting his lip and still looking down, watching. Phil kisses the tip, licks it teasingly, grazes his teeth.

“Suck,” Dan says and Phil’s stomach flips.

They never find a rhythm and honestly, that’s how they like it on days like this. Days they know that lazy, sloppy head is just the beginning. Dan bites his knuckles and never takes his eyes off Phil, who keeps sucking and bobbing and licking and kissing until the strain in his neck is too much. He pulls off with a pop and sinks his head back into the pillow. 

Dan sits back on Phil’s chest and traces Phil’s lips again, this time with his thumb. Phil pulls his hands from behind his head and pushes Dan’s shirt aside to run his fingers along Dan’s sides, across his chest, down to his stomach. Dan sighs and Phil’s hands move down to Dan’s thighs. He squeezes them, still surprised how much firmer they are than they used to be, how much stronger. 

He takes hold of Dan’s cock and squeezes. “Dan?”

“Hm?”

“Can we... try again?”

A smile ghosts across Dan’s lips, like he’s trying to hold it back but can’t quite manage it. “You sure?”

Phil nods. “I want to have your baby.”

“Our baby,” Dan corrects.

It’s Phil’s turn to smile. “Yeah.”

Dan shimmies backwards until he’s sat in his Phil’s lap. He tugs on the hem of Phil’s t-shirt. “Off,” he says.

Phil pulls his shirt off while Dan works on unbuckling his belt. He makes quick work of opening Phil’s jeans and yanking them down and off, letting Phil’s pants go with them. Just like that Phil’s naked and laid out underneath Dan, whose hungry eyes roam across Phil’s body as he sits on Phil’s knees.

“You’re pretty,” Dan murmurs.

“So are you. C’mere.”

Dan goes, lying on top of Phil and pressing their lips together. They stay like this for a while, just kissing again like they had been before. This time though, there’s six feet of skin pressing together, growing damp with lust and friction as their kisses become deeper and more frenzied. Phil shoves his hands up under Dan’s shirt and runs his hands up and down the long smooth slope of Dan’s back. He tries to keep it gentle but the urge to dig into Dan’s skin with nails is overwhelming. 

Phil feels Dan’s cock rubbing against his and it feels better than perhaps it should given the lack of lubrication and Dan’s entirely erratic, aimless thrusting. Knowing that they’re headed somewhere, that this isn’t just sex but hopefully the start of the next phase of this beautiful life together has Phil thrumming with excitement.

Dan kisses down Phil’s jaw, down his neck, down his chest, until his lips brush Phil’s nipple and a jolt of pleasure runs through him. He flattens his tongue against it and runs it across, flicking the tip against the nub and making Phil shudder. Phil grabs the back of Dan’s head and pushes his face down. “More. Please,” he begs.

Dan’s hand finds the other and pinches and squeezes as he sucks and licks where Phil holds his head in place.

“Bite,” Phil rasps and Dan smiles as he frames that hard pink flesh with his teeth and closes around it.

Phil yelps. He reaches between their bodies with his free hand and wraps it around Dan’s cock. Dan hums in appreciation against Phil’s nipple and the hair on Phil’s arms stands up. If they didn’t have grand plans he swears he could come just like this.

But they do. They have the grandest of plans, the most important of seeds to sow. So Phil releases Dan’s head and Dan keeps kissing down Phil’s torso. He dips his tongue in Phil’s navel and licks the trail of hair beneath it that leads down. He bites Phil’s hipbone before nudging Phil’s legs open and settling himself down on his stomach. It’s a heart stoppingly sexy view, one Phil will never tire of as long as he lives, Dan’s face between his legs. 

Phil’s cock brushes against Dan’s hair as he starts peppering the inside of Phil’s thighs with wet kisses. “Bend your knees, babe,” Dan murmurs against Phil’s skin, and he does.

It used to feel scary to Phil, being this exposed, this completely and totally vulnerable to another person, but now it just makes him warm because there’s nothing but love and trust between them. Dan is the only one who gets to see him like this, who gets to do these things and make him feel like this and it gives him a sort of high. Phil drapes his legs around Dan’s broad shoulders, resting his feet on Dan’s back as Dan sinks his mouth down around Phil’s aching cock.

It’s hot and wet and the feeling of relief rocks through his whole body as he feels himself nudging the back of Dan’s throat. He’ll never understand how Dan can do that and not even look bothered. Dan hollows his cheeks and sucks as he pulls back slowly and Phil digs his heels into Dan’s flesh. It’s too good too fast and Phil can’t help splaying his fingers across the back of Dan’s curly head and pushing him back down.

“Fuck,” Phil spits and Dan laughs, which honestly, just makes it worse, the low rumble causing Phil to fuck up even deeper into Dan’s throat. Dan chokes and Phil hates how good it feels, how hot it sounds. 

It’s a strange mix of blinding pleasure and concern for Dan that has him yank on Dan’s hair, pulling him off in a rush. “You ok?”

Dan just laughs. “You know I like that, Phil. When will you stop worrying?”

“Never,” Phil whispers, because it’s true. He never will.

“Shut up and fuck my face, Lester.”

It goes against all his natural instincts to do something as aggressive-sounding as fucking Dan’s face, but they’ve been together long enough for Phil to know that Dan truly does enjoy it.

And Phil can’t deny he enjoys it too. What human person with a working cock wouldn’t? He places his hand gingerly on the back of Dan’s head this time and curls his fingers in the thick fluff as Dan sinks himself back down easily. Dan holds his head in place and taps Phil’s leg, signalling that he’s ready. Phil buries his teeth in his bottom lip to keep control over himself as he thrusts up as gently as his tensed body will allow. It just feels so bloody good. 

He grunts with every thrust and pushes Dan’s head down a little more firmly. Even through the searing heat of Dan’s soft, wet mouth he has the presence to wonder how Dan can do this for so long without needing to come up for air. Once again he feels a little pang of jealousy that he can’t even come close to doing this for Dan.

Finally Dan taps Phil’s thigh again and gasps as he pulls off, sucking in a huge breath and looking at Phil with glistening eyes. “You fit in my throat perfectly.”

Phil can feel his cheeks flush. “You have a dirty mouth, Howell,” he mutters. “To think I’m trying to make you a daddy tonight.”

Dan grins. “You know I’ll be a good daddy.”

“You will,” he says softly, suddenly overcome with just how much he wants it to be real. “I think I will too.”

“You’ll be the best,” Dan agrees. He leans the side of his face into Phil’s thigh. “I love you.”

Phil can’t help his laugh then, the juxtaposition of Dan’s soft paternal words spoken through puffy, just-fucked lips a little too much to handle. “Love you too.”

“Alright, we can be sappy later,” Dan says, pushing Phil’s still glistening cock up against his stomach and holding it there. “Right now I wanna suck your balls and eat your ass, ok?”

Phil covers his face with his hands. No matter how many times Dan says shit like that, Phil will never be used to it. It will always make him cower in embarrassment. 

He’s still hiding when he feels Dan suck one of Phil’s balls into his mouth. He wasn’t kidding, then.

Phil rubs his heel up and down Dan’s back and spreads his legs wider. He’s ready for the second part of Dan’s promise.

Dan pushes Phil’s legs open even further and doesn’t waste any time spreading Phil’s cheeks and burying his tongue in the crack. His tongue teases Phil’s hole and licks back up to the sensitive skin beneath Phil’s balls and presses down firmly. 

Phil moans. Dan sits up.

“What?” Phil asks, indignant. “Don’t stop.”

“Turn over and stick it out,” Dan says, giving the inside of Phil’s thigh a playful bite. “Wanna do this properly.”

Phil can’t argue with that. He flips over onto his stomach and gets up on his knees, burying his face in the pillow. He’s too turned on for even a fleeting thought of shame or vulnerability. He’s face down ass up and aching to feel Dan’s tongue press inside him. 

“God you’re gorgeous,” Dan murmurs, hands rubbing over Phil’s spread cheeks. 

“Get on with,” Phil mutters, voice muffled by the pillow.

Dan gives his ass a playful slap but Phil can hear him giggle before suddenly Dan is pumping his fist over Phil’s cock and dragging the flat of his tongue from Phil’s balls all the way to his hole. 

Dan lets go of Phil’s dick and presses two fingers in firm circles against Phil’s taint. He closes his mouth around Phil’s rim and sucks and Phil swears he can hear ringing in his ears and feel tingles shooting up into the pit of stomach. Dan’s mouth really is magic. 

He bites into his pillow and pushes back against Dan’s face and loses all sense of time and space, letting the pleasure roll over him in soothing waves. It’s comforting to know that as long as Dan doesn’t touch Phil’s cock again, they could probably go on like this forever. 

Phil thinks he can hear Dan stroking himself as he buries his nose in Phil’s crack, his tongue starting to slowly but surely work Phil open. Phil’s thighs are starting to tremble and he’s pretty sure his cock is already leaking. He’s moaning into the pillow with absolutely no attempts to temper himself. He knows Dan loves his noises just as much as Phil loves Dan’s. 

Then, suddenly Dan is gone and Phil can feel cold air on his wet ass. Before he can process where Dan’s gone and why, he hears a pop and feels Dan’s slick fingers rubbing over his hole.

“Do it,” he growls, turning his head so Dan can actually hear him. He wants those long thick fingers inside of him, stretching him open and rubbing against that spot. He wants to be ready to take Dan in all the way in the only way he can. His ass can do what his mouth can’t and he wants to make Dan feel good like that. 

Dan wraps a hand around Phil’s dick again and strokes slowly as he sinks the tip of his middle finger inside. It goes in easily—Dan must have been eating Phil out for a good while. Phil’s instinct is to feel guilty, but he schools himself. Dan wouldn’t do anything he didn’t want to. 

And after all, when it’s the other way around, Phil doesn’t care in the slightest either. He’d eat Dan’s ass for hours, happily, if only Dan wouldn’t wriggle away after a while, impatient to be filled up and taken. Sometimes Phil has to remind himself that Dan feels the same way, that giving is just as good as receiving. Sometimes better.

“You good?” Dan asks.

Phil nods against the pillow. “More.”

Dan leans down and kisses Phil’s back before pushing his finger in slowly to the second knuckle.

Phil only needs a moment to breathe out and relax before rocking back and taking the full length of Dan’s finger. “ _ More.” _

“Ok bossy,” Dan giggles, pulling back halfway and pushing in again.

He keeps up a teasing unhurried pace as his big knuckles drag across Phil’s tight rings of muscle. Phil grunts when he feels the warmth and wetness of Dan’s tongue around the rim, helping his finger slide in a little smoother.

“Another,” Phil says, clenching as Dan curls his finger and brushes Phil’s prostate. 

“Don’t wanna hurt—”

“Another,” Phil says firmly, no patience for Dan’s excessively gentle nature at a time like this. “I’m ready.”

Dan pulls his finger out and replaces it with his tongue and Phil gasps as Dan pushes in as deep as he can and licks the inside of Phil’s walls. Phil pushes himself back, grinding his ass on Dan’s face with abandon. Dan hums and Phil feels his balls pull up tight. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he mutters into the pillow, feeling himself clench around Dan’s tongue. He silently thanks himself for having taken that shower earlier, because he’d been feeling especially lazy and really hadn’t wanted to. 

Dan removes his tongue and immediately plunges two fingers in so Phil never has feel that gaping emptiness he hates so much.

It’s good but it’s a lot so suddenly and Phil pants, “Wait, wait.” Dan’s fingers are long and thick and though they know how to move in just the right ways to make Phil feel good, they take up a lot of space and Phil needs a moment to adjust. 

“You said you were good,” Dan says, voice pitched up in concern. He starts to pull out but Phil clenches again.

“I am. Just need a sec. Your fingers are basically little dicks, Dan.”

Dan snorts, kissing Phil’s back again. “And you’re so tight.”

“So stretch me open,” Phil says, pushing his ass back against Dan’s fingers again.

“You ready?” Dan asks.

Phil just nods. He feels Dan’s teeth in his ass cheek as he pushes in all the way then pulls back and scissors his fingers apart. It burns a little, but in a good way, a way Phil’s come to associate with the anticipation of knowing Dan will soon be pressing inside him with something else. 

Phil feels coolness against his hole as Dan squirts a little more lube there. He whines. “Not too much. Wanna feel you.”

“You’ll feel me, Phil,” Dan purrs. “I’m so fucking hard for you.”

Phil groans. “Fuck me.”

“Yeah?”

Phil nods. “Want you to make me a daddy.”

Now it’s Dan’s turn to groan. “I’m not gonna last long.”

“Don’t care,” Phil says. “Want you inside me. Want you to come in me.”

Dan pulls his fingers out and Phil can’t help the whine that escapes his lips at the sudden emptiness. He turns his head on the pillow and Dan is there, lying on his back next to Phil and smiling. 

“Ride me?”

Phil doesn’t waste a second pushing himself up and hitching his leg over Dan’s lap. Dan’s hands find Phil’s hips and Phil reaches back to take Dan in his hand. Dan was right, Phil thinks. He’s rock hard and slicked up and ready for Phil to sink himself down on.

So Phil does just that, wanting to feel that stretch again. He lines Dan up against the needy throbbing of his rim and pushes himself down over the head. Dan’s grip on Phil’s hips tightens and Phil knows he’s using all his willpower not to just fuck up and bottom out immediately. 

“You feel so good,” Dan whispers. “Why don’t we do this more often?”

“Because we’re lazy and impatient,” Phil mutters, waiting for his muscles to stop fluttering so he can get on with it. He feels like he’s been waiting forever.

It still feels a bit too much but he can’t be arsed to wait anymore. He compromises with himself by sinking down slower than he’d like, feeling himself stretch ever further, the burn intensifying. 

“Touch me,” he says to Dan, wanting the distraction of Dan’s hand on his cock. 

Dan strokes him through the stretch until he finally bottoms out and grinds down against Dan’s groin. Dan hisses, biting his lip and closing his eyes and pushing his head back against the pillow.

“Fuck, Phil. You’re gonna make me come so fast.”

“You too,” Phil says, pushing Dan’s hand off his dick. “We’ll go slow. Not ready for this to be over.”

“I’ll try,” Dan says, gritting his teeth. “It’s your fault for being so bloody hot.”

Phil leans down and presses his lips to Dan’s, opening his mouth and licking Dan’s tongue filthily.

“Can I  _ please  _ fuck you now?” Dan asks, even as Phil has his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Yeah. Please.”

Dan pushes Phil’s hips down and thrusts up and their skin slaps together and it’s hot and rough and delicious. Phil buries his face in Dan’s neck and sucks at the the skin there stutteringly as Dan fucks him. He loves this, he lives for it, for making Dan so crazy with want that he forgets to be careful.

It’s not scary. Phil knows Dan would stop the instant Phil asked him to. He’s not going to though, because it feels just as good for him. He grips Dan’s curls and bites at his neck harshly, pulling on the collar of Dan’s shirt. Dan’s grunting and panting in Phil’s ear and it’s perfect.

Eventually Dan slows his thrusts and takes Phil’s face in his hands, guiding Phil’s mouth to his and kissing him slow and deep.

“Why’d you stop?” Phil breathes. 

“Don’t wanna come yet,” Dan mumbles against Phil’s lips. “Wanna watch you ride me.”

Phil pecks a kiss against the tip of Dan’s nose and pushes himself back up so he’s sat in Dan’s lap and staring down at him. It’s a beautiful sight, Dan laid out underneath him, chest flushed and heaving, eyes dark and full of passion, and it’s all for him. Somehow it’s all for Phil and it always will be.

It seems Dan is having a similar thought, because he reaches up and runs his hands up Phil’s sides. “You’re so beautiful, Phil.”

Phil takes hold of Dan’s big hands and guides them to his nipples. Dan rolls them between his thumbs and index fingers and Phil grinds down on Dan’s cock and suddenly the energy shifts again from sentimental and loving to hot and dirty and Phil just wants to make Dan come. He wants Dan’s DNA to mix with his, for Dan to take root deep inside him and blossom and grow. 

Dan keeps pinching and squeezing and Phil starts riding in earnest, reaching back and bracing himself against Dan’s thighs. 

It seems Dan can’t keep his hands still, perhaps needing a distraction from the way Phil is gliding up and down on his cock. He moves them from Phil’s nipples to his hips again, gripping them for a while, squeezing every time Phil bottoms out. Then he slides one up Phil’s chest, over his chin and pulls on Phil’s lip. Phil drops his mouth open, taking Dan’s finger in and swirling his tongue before sinking his teeth in.

Dan hisses. Phil laughs.

“Fuck you, Lester.”

“I am,” Phil says, slamming himself down on Dan’s cock.

Dan moans, squeezing his eyes shut. “I can’t hold it much longer.”

“Then don’t,” Phil growls.

Suddenly Dan sits up, wrapping his arms around Phil and flipping him over, laying him down on his back and hovering over him without ever pulling out. 

Phil’s stomach flips, never immune to how fucking hot Dan’s strength is, how turned on he gets when Dan manhandles him like that. Suddenly, he decides he wants Dan naked. He wants to see his strong arms, his lightly muscled shoulders. He pushes the shirt off Dan’s shoulders and Dan does the rest, tossing it on the floor in a crumpled heap. 

Phil wraps his legs around Dan’s hips, pushing Dan forward and deeper with his heel. “Make a baby in me, Dan,” he whispers.

“Yeah,” Dan groans, leaning back a little and splaying his long fingers over Phil’s stomach. He thrusts forward and hits Phil in just the right spot.

“Oh shit, right there, right there,” Phil says, hooking his ankles together against Dan’s lower back.

Dan is bracing himself against the mattress with one arm, the muscles there taught and flexing as he builds towards the orgasm Phil can tell is close now. His rhythm is broken and stuttered and he’s muttering a chorus of quiet breathy praises for Phil about how good he feels, how much he loves him, how close he is.

He still has a big protective hand over Phil’s stomach. Phil puts his own hand overtop and says, “Come for me. I want your baby in me.”

“ _ Our _ baby,” Dan corrects, as he always does. And then, “I’m gonna come, Phil.”

And he does, slamming into Phil’s hips one more time, dropping his forehead down onto Phil’s chest. Phil delights at the sensation of Dan pulsing inside of him, the seeping warmth of Dan’s come filling him up.

Dan tries pull out once he’s finished twitching, but Phil locks him in place with his legs. “Stay in.”

Dan cocks his eyebrow but doesn’t argue. “You close?”

Phil nods. Dan reaches down and takes a hold of him, not wasting any time before he starts tugging quick and rough. He leans down and bites around Phil’s nipple and Phil yelps. He can feel Dan growing soft inside him and somehow it makes this all better, like a tender, albeit kind of dirty intimacy between them. He can feel the stickiness starting to leak out and he hopes some has managed to work its up inside and latch on.

He comes when Dan moves his mouth up and drops an oddly sweet kiss on his forehead. Dan works him through it gently as Phil clenches his thighs around Dan’s hips and curls his toes against Dan’s back. His stomach is decorated with pearly white streaks when it’s all over and he finally lets Dan pull out and flop beside him.

“I’m a mess,” Phil says.

Dan groans but gets up dutifully and fetches them a damp towel. He cleans Phil up with such tenderness and gentle attention Phil swears he can  _ feel _ his heart swell with love and fondness. 

“You’re gonna be such a good dad,” he says again, wrapping his arms around Dan’s waist as soon as he’s laid back down. “I hope it works this time.”

“Me too,” Dan whispers, placing his hand on Phil’s navel. “We’re going to be the best parents that have ever existed.”

 

Dan digs the heel of his hand into his cock. His hard cock. What the fuck? He cannot be getting hard reading fic about himself. He can’t. He takes a deep breath and leans his head back against the sofa and thinks of his nan until he’s got himself under control. He closes out the AO3 tab and shouts for Phil to come join him.

Phil comes in, looking decidedly sheepish. “So?” he asks, flopping down on the sofa beside Dan.

“I mean, I see why you liked it,” Dan admits. “It was… surprisingly hot. And like, felt weirdly accurate in a lot of ways? Like how you like to bite and I’m a master at giving head?” He grins cheekily.

“Shut up,” Phil says, slapping Dan’s shoulder.

“Actually… the more I think about it the fucking weirder I feel, Phil. They got your weird mpreg thing--”

“It’s not weird,” Phil interjects.

Dan ignores him. “And your nipple thing, and like… my ass-eating technique?” He frowns, looking at Phil a little more intently. “Why did you send me this? What the fuck is going on?”

Phil’s grinning now. “Did you like it?”

“Who wrote this?” Dan asks. “Did you like… commission this or some shit? Fuck, Phil, a little heads up would’ve been nice, before you start telling fans details about our sex--”

“No, no,” Phil splutters, his smile disappearing. “I didn’t, I swear. I would never.”

“Well then… like, what the fuck? Why did you send this to me? Why does it actually  _ feel _ like us?”

Phil grins again. “Because I wrote it.”

Dan’s mouth drops open. He stares at Phil with wide eyes.

“Good, right?” Phil’s tongue is poking out between his teeth now.

“Wha… why? You basically just… like you basically just wrote self insert impregnation fic about yourself and your own boyfriend, Phil. I just… I have no words. Just… why.”

“Because no one else was doing it for me!” Phil says indignantly. “I can only drop so many hints before I have to take matters into my own hands. Tell me if you liked it, please. I’m genuinely trying to get concrit here.”

Dan rubs a hand over his eyes. “Why?”

Phil grins. “Because I’m planning another one. A proper mpreg one, since everyone always insists on writing you as the pregnant one.”

Dan can’t help laughing. “It was good, Phil, ok? It was good. It was hot. A little weird, but hot. I got hard and everything?”

“You did?” Phil looks genuinely delighted.

Dan nods, then shakes his head out of pure disbelief… and fondness. Of course, always fondness for the weird lovable dork he gets to call his.

“Thanks,” Phil says, still beaming.

Dan sticks his leg out and tucks his foot under Phil’s thigh. “I have a question.”

“What?” Phil asks.

“Would you  _ actually _ eat me out for hours happily? Because I can hop in the shower right now. We have nowhere else to be today.”

Phil punches him in the shoulder. “I hate you.”

“Love you too,” Dan says. “Do you think we need to analyze your obsession with the idea of being pregnant?”

Phil frowns. “Do we need to analyze your obsession with the idea of being fucked by slippery tentacles?”

Dan winces. “Fair enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> don't pretend you didn't like it a little bit :) come say hi @waveydnp on tumblr


End file.
